teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 45 – Galaxina
January 9, 2016 During the first segment Dr. Bob is still so glad to be back after getting rid of Master Bob. Dr. Bob informs the audience that he has found the reason for all the bad blood between himself and Rick Edison. The Igor Union is staffed with defective clones of Rick Edison, and Dr. Bob’s first Igor, who died in Episode 2, was Rick’s favorite. Dr. Bob and Rick Edison are now working together due to finding out that Mario has left the cloning machine on over drive created multiple clones of Rick (and no one wants a lot of copies of Rick Edison around), so Dr. Bob and Rick decided they need to clean up this mess. Rick states there is only supposed to be clones one to do things and one to watch TV, though Dr. Bob thinks there should only be one or less, though Rick seems to be insulted by that. While Dr. Bob has been trying to find a way to find all of the clones while Rick is work on a clone deactivator, Rick isn’t too worried since he is sure there is only 3 or 4 more clones out there. During the second segment, for the first time, we have the 1st and 2nd prize is one by the same person, Dr. Bob says he will have to make sure that does not happen again. He also announces that we are starting a new show on Youtube.com next month, Wild Eye Reaction. Dr. Bob has fired up his clone finder and found one was fairly close, Rick’s Mother’s house. They dialed up Katy Edison’s house and Rick answers on video phone “Edison’s lab, how can I over charge YOU!” Rick, the one working with Dr. Bob, asks what Rick is doing in his Mom’s basement, that Rick say that after saving the world, I decided to stay here” he is now selling apple knockoffs to make ends meet. He then wants to know why his clone is working with his arch-nemesis. Dr. Bob is shocked to learn they think that they are his arch-nemesis, saying that they don’t make the top 3, eventually realizing they make #5. Rick, who is working with Dr. Bob uses the clone deactivator and the other Rick Edison dies. Dr. Bob asks him what would have happened if they used that on the original Rick, to prove it would be perfectly safe, uses it on himself and dies, apparently he too was a clone. Dr. Bob takes the device and calls the Nurse in to get a hand truck to take him out, she’s comments she doesn’t know if they have one that big at the theater but leave to check. During the final segment Dr. Bob is able to bring up a map showing all the clones left and he find there is a lot more than the 3 or 4 they thought there was. Suddenly an Igor, who looks a lot like Rick Edison, comes out of the lab, very confused. Dr. Bob explains he is getting rid of all of Rick Edison clones so if he is not the original he was going to have to get rid of him. To which he replies “in that case I’m not a clone, I’m not stupid” and Igor, now believing he is the real Rick Edison, agrees to help Bob get rid of all these clones. Watch the Episode.